Passion
by Oreo Sweetness
Summary: Dia tertampar jatuh. Kehilangan gairahnya untuk menyanyi. Ia terlalu sering bernyanyi. Berganti karakter lewat berbagai lagu. Ia letih, mencari-cari gairahnya yang hilang. Entry for Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Awards-Theme: Sing.


**Rei**

**Passion**

**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation

**Summary**

Dia tertampar jatuh. Kehilangan gairahnya untuk menyanyi. Ia terlalu sering bernyanyi. Berganti karakter lewat berbagai lagu. Ia letih, mencari-cari gairahnya yang hilang.

_Copy-paste link above to everyone who wanted a comfortable reading moment_

**For Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfic Awards**

**Sing**

* * *

Kehangatan menyelimuti di tengah malam yang gulita. Sebab bangunan itu jauh lebih tinggi dari asal cahaya bangunan-bangunan sekitarnya. Tidak ada kehangatan sedikit pun dari sebuah cahaya. Namun hanya sebuah rangkulan biasa. Dari rangkulan biasa itulah gejolak kehangatan singgah di tubuh mereka. Mereka yang sedang melakukan ritual sederhana namun terasa sangat menenangkan.

Iris mata biru kehijauan itu menatap konstelasi bintang yang langka didapat di masa sekarang. Seorang gadis. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Seorang diva virtual yang namanya menjadi kata kunci terpopuler untuk sebuah perangkat lunak _vocal synthesizer. _Di abad 21 ini albumnya sudah tidak dapat lagi dihitung dengan jari. Jumlah lagunya mungkin sudah mencapai 3 digit angka. Apa yang kurang?

Si _twintails_, si daun bawang, Hatsune Miku.

Matanya memejam. Menikmati seluruh kehangatan yang menyeruak. Lelaki itu menoleh secara otomatis. Ia lebih memilih menikmati wajah manis gadisnya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Seperti sebutir bonbon yang sangat menggiurkan. Andai saja ia bisa dimakan. Tetapi bukan sekarang waktunya, betul-betul sebuah kesalahan jika ia sungguh-sungguh memakannya. Dampaknya hanyalah untaian kata seperti _Apa yang kau lakukan Kaito bodoh?! _Atau, _Dasar mesum! Aku benci!_

"Cendrillon berhasil membuat sihirnya tidak diperangkap keterbatasan waktu."

Miku terkekeh pendek, "Padahal ketika Dios memberikan lagu itu untuk kita, kau hanya melongo ketika membaca judulnya. Tidak mengerti."

Kaito tertawa atas nada sarkastik Miku. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung. "Kau benar-benar manis."

"Memang." Desis Miku.

Tawa Kaito makin keras. Miku yang baru saja menjawab juga terpancing. Mereka tertawa lepas bersama. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti walaupun enggan.

"Andai semua ini bisa kita lakukan sering-sering, duduk di atas atap, bernyanyi sampai kucing liar di pagar tetangga terbangun, menyeruput _twinnings _yang panasnya melebur dengan angin malam, menatap kumpulan bintang yang terhampar di langit, ini betul-betul momentum yang selalu kita kejar bukan?"

"Ya, sangat..."

Pipi Kaito menjadi tempat mendaratnya kecupan lembut Miku. Kehangatan kian bergejolak karenanya. Kian bergejolak, sampai mereka tidak rela untuk membiarkannya pergi. Rangkulan mereka makin erat.

Tengkuk Miku beranjak. Matanya melotot menatap kasihnya yang sedang membuka _cup_ Haagen-Dazs rasa vanilla.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Kaito membalas tatapan Miku. "Ada apa?"

"Aku bosan menghitung berapa banyak bekas _cup_ es krim di sekitar kita, tapi satu hal, pernahkah kamu dengar ada robot yang mati karena terlalu banyak makan es krim?"

"Belum." Kaito menjawab polos.

"Aku juga, dan selamat, kau adalah sosok yang akan membuat sejarah itu, Kaito."

Tawa Kaito kembali berderai. "Senangnya, aku akan masuk koran, bahkan koran luar negeri, seperti kamu!"

"Dengan konteks yang berbeda." Miku mengikik.

Kemudian sang keheningan melaju di lintasan waktu. Mereka kembali menatap ratusan bintang. Mungkin mereka sedang berperan sebagai penonton bisu sebuah pasangan yang sedang membuang-buang waktu di kerajaan malamnya. Tiba-tiba, munculah si bintang jatuh. Si cantik yang datang tak diundang, namun cepat menghilang seperti asap.

"Perminta—"

"Semoga aku bisa menghilang dari pekerjaanku yang menumpuk itu."

Tenggorokan Kaito benar-benar tercekat. Entah karena Miku memotong kalimatnya atau karena kata-kata Miku yang baru saja melontar dengan cepat. Mungkin keduanya. Ia menatap Miku dengan perasaan sedikit resah.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

Kaito mengangguk ragu.

"Karena aku ingin bebas, sepertimu."

Senyum tulus terukir di wajah Miku.

* * *

Senyum itu tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti kehangatan yang mereka peroleh minggu lalu. Senyum itu bertahan ketika ia menyelesaikan nyanyian sendunya, From Y to Y. Ia mengakhiri konsernya. Sebelum ia menghilang dari panggung, ia menatap Kaito. Sepasang mata itu sama sendunya. _Sesuatu telah terjadi_.

_Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi._

Lamunan Kaito dipecah dengan nada tanda pesan masuk di ponselnya. Diva itu yang mengirimkan pesan. Masih diikuti dengan perasaan-perasaan khawatir, Kaito membuka pesan itu.

_Aku akan menyelipkan waktu untuk kita berdua saja. Ku usahakan. Jadwalku sangat padat._

Kaito tersenyum, entah untuk maksud apa. Ia beranjak dari kursi penonton, memandangi tirai yang sudah tertutup. Benar saja, ia mendapati Miku sedang melongok dari balik tirai. Mereka saling bertatapan. Dalam dimensi milik mereka, waktu berhenti membanjir. Melainkan menetes bagai embun. Tetes demi tetes itu biasa diiringi alunan instrumen biola yang lembut. Mereka benar-benar kasmaran.

Walau bisu, tawa kecil Miku menggema di pikiran Kaito. Gadisnya menghilang di balik layar, ia kesepian lagi.

Nada pesan itu kembali terdengar. Sungguh nyaring hingga pemilik ponselnya sangat terkejut. Ia membuka _flip_ ponselnya, dan mendapati gadisnya kembali.

_Aku kangen._

Sekarang giliran Kaito yang tertawa. Ia mulai melangkah keluar tempat pementasan. Jari-jarinya terus menari diatas tombol-tombol ponsel itu, sementara pipinya memerah.

_Aku kangen Haagen-Dasz blueberry crumble, tapi aku lebih kangen kamu._

Ia tertawa kembali. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri sambil terheran-heran dengan otaknya yang dipenuhi dengan es krim.

Satu balasan lagi.

_Awas kau, tunggu aku!_ _Mood-ku sedang jelek, aku bisa beli yang rasa macha bertruk-truk dan akan ku tenggelamkan kau._

Tawa Kaito malah lebih keras. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya mulai khawatir akan dirinya. Banyak pasang mata yang meliriknya. Antara lirikan takut dan lirikan tajam untuk menangkapnya dan diserahkan kepada pihak rumah sakit jiwa. Si surai biru itu tidak menghiraukan semuanya. Ia masih sibuk tertawa.

Beginilah rasanya. Menjadi makhluk yang sedang kasmaran.

Ia berhenti. Pandangannya tidak tertuju kembali pada ponsel mungilnya. Karena ia sudah sampai di cafe es krim kesayangannya. Haagen-Dazs _blueberry crumble_, satu ember mungkin tidak cukup baginya. Mengingat hawa panas musim kemarau ini begitu menyengat kulit. Ia mengambil kursi, memesan dan menunggu dengan tenang.

Sekarang ini ibaratnya ia sedang berkencan dengan kekasih abadinya, es krim. Tiada orang yang boleh mengganggunya. Jangan ada yang ajak bicara. Ia sedang menikmati tiap sensasi di tiap suapan. Dingin, manis namun melebur dengan asam. Rasa yang menggelitik lidah ini membuatnya teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang dengan sifat yang sama.

Ia membuka flip ponselnya.

9 pesan.

Cukup menakjubkan.

_Aku juga ingin makan es krim bersamamu._

_Bolehkah aku pergi dari pekerjaan ini? Sebentaaaar... saja._

_Bisakah kau membunuh waktu hingga menjadi infinite? Banyak waktu yang ingin kuhabiskan bersamamu._

_Kaito? Kau disana?_

_Kaito? Dimana kau?_

_Kaito? Apakah kamu benar-benar membeli Haagen-Dazs Blueberry crumble?_

_Aku benar-benar ingin membeli yang rasa macha._

_Tetap disitu, tunggu aku._

_Kaito, apa itu vocaloid?_

Mata itu masih belum mengerjap. Suasana menjadi senyap, bertolak belakang dengan jantungnya yang cepat memacu. _Sesuatu telah terjadi._

_Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi._

"Kaito, apa itu vocaloid?"

Suara itu. Suara itu eksplosif. Membuat Kaito meledak. Ia benar-benar ada disana. Berdiri tegak dengan pandangan lurus menusuk matanya. Menyeringai. Bagai serigala yang kehabisan kelinci santapan. Seiring dengan langkah tenangnya, lutut Kaito gemetar.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Miku tertawa lembut.

Terdengar suara menelan ludah, dan hembusan nafas yang memaksa "Vocaloid itu kita. Kita adalah vocaloid."

"Jawaban yang pintar."

Miku menduduki kursi yang berada di sebelah Kaito.

"Lalu untuk apa vocaloid diciptakan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Untuk bernyanyi. Mengimitasi kemampuan manusia dalam bidang tarik suara." Kaito semakin hati-hati.

Miku mengangguk. Sementara kasihnya sedang bingung menatap sambil mengelap keringat. Sang waktu terasa menjadi lebih lama setelah ia diikat dengan sebuah keheningan. Yang menjadi latar hanya suara dentingan sendok dengan gelas es krim. Terasa kikuk jadinya.

"Kau mau macha?"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya punya setengah jam."

"Bukannya sekarang harusnya kau menyanyi untuk lagunya? Siapa itu—Hachi?"

Miku terlihat siap dengan pertanyaan itu, "Bilang saja kepadanya aku menunggu kru panggung selesai." Ia tertawa kecil "Kau memang belum bisa hafal namanya ya."

"Mana bisa, aku belum pernah bekerja dengannya kan? Beda dong, aku yang jarang dipakai dengan kamu yang sudah ribuan lagu."

"Kaito..."

"Ya?" Nada Kaito mengambang.

"Menyanyi membuatku letih."

"Beda lagu, beda karakter..., lalu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana karakter asliku?"

"Umm..." Sekejap, Kaito teringat _blueberry crumble_-nya, "Dingin dan manis, manis itu melebur dengan keasaman."

"Jika aku akan membunuh Meiko 5 menit lagi, apakah opini itu akan berubah?"

"Mi—miku..."

"Vocaloid hanya mainan."

"Mainan untuk menjadi apa yang diinginkan tuannya. Selayaknya sebuah boneka. Eh, tidak... ralat, boneka hanya mempunyai satu ekspresi. Kitalah yang disempurnakan. Dan aku letih menjadi mainan. Aku perlu gairah untuk terus bernyanyi. Padahal, gairah tersebut yang membuatku bersuara merdu dan membuat permintaan mereka yang menumpuk itu terlaksana. Mereka ingin aku menjadi manis, mereka ingin aku menjadi kejam, mereka ingin aku menjadi gila, mere—"

"Miku, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Aku mengecewakan mereka, suara sumbangku mengherankan mereka. Aku mulai tidak bisa menuruti keinginan mereka."

"Jadi kau butuh gairah?"

"Kau punya satu untukku?"

"Ada, dan semoga ini berhasil, buatlah kebahagiaan mereka menjadi gairahmu untuk bernyanyi. Mereka menikmatimu, menikmati semua darimu. Lihat saja senyum mereka dan ekspresi kagum yang menggebu itu. Cobalah buat kebahagiaan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang akan mereka kejar!"

"Kau juga mengagumkan, Kaito."

"Keluar dari mulut seorang diva, aku anggap itu pujian besar."

"Itu masuk akal, akan ku coba."

"Aku juga senang ketika kau bernyanyi. Teruslah bernyanyi. Miku itu kuat dan tidak pernah mengenal lelah, itu Miku. Gadisku."

"Kau menggelikan. Bagaimana denganmu? Kemana suara bass yang lembut milik si otak es krim itu?"

"Tunggu saja, habis ini aku akan melesat menuju Shinjou. Ia punya lagu baru untukku."

"Aku menunggu."

Dan ternyata, setengah jam pun bagaikan sekedip mata. Mereka berpisah disana. Meninggalkan jejak berupa mangkok es krim yang akan berakhir di tempat cuci piring. Mereka tetap saling mencintai, walau ketegangan selalu terjadi. Itulah cinta mereka. Cinta yang dingin. Tetap dingin. Seperti es krim.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu begitu cepat, bagai angin di tengah gersang.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Mereka masih menunggu waktu untuk bertemu. Keduanya sibuk. Sibuk memasukkan nama masing-masing ke dalam daftar aktivitas. Walaupun Kaito masih bisa menyisihkan waktunya untuk nongkrong di kedai Haagen-Dazs untuk menikmati beberapa sendok es krim. Seperti sekarang. Ia menikmati _mint chip dazzler_ sambil membiarkan angin sore membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol di ponsel itu.

_Aku di kedai, seperti biasa. Kalau punya waktu kau bisa menyusulku. Kita nikmati es krim ini dengan bibir yang bertautan. Aku kangen itu._

_Send._

Ia meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja. Sekarang tangannya sudah meraih sedotan dan menyeruput es krim itu. Dinginnya menjalar hingga otak. Ia berharap Miku juga bisa merasakan sensasi ini. Sensasi yang membuatnya menjadi pecandu.

Ponsel itu berbunyi, namun bukan bunyi pesan masuk yang biasanya ia dengar. Tanda telepon masuk. Itu Miku. _Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu!_

"Mikuuu~"

"Kaito."

"Kita bisa bertemu? Berapa lama lagi kau akan kesini?!"

"Ya, kita bisa bertemu, tapi bukan disana. _Shinjuku Gyoen._"

"Aku akan kesana secepatnya! Tunggu aku _daarin..._"

Percakapan berakhir seiring dengan bunyi 'bip' yang terdengar dari ponsel Kaito. Ia meninggalkan kasihnya yang belum selesai dihabiskan. Miku jauh lebih penting. Waktu kembali menyusutkan tubuhnya. Membuat Kaito berlari, terburu, tergesa, liar, karena dipaksa menggandakan intensitas. Banjir akan adrenalin. Karena ia akan menemui putri Cinderella-nya yang punya waktu limit untuknya.

Ia sampai. Nafasnya memburu beriring detak jantungnya yang masih belum bisa tenang. Matanya langsung menemukan Miku. Ia sedang duduk melamun di sebuah ayunan taman. Taman ini bagai disulap menjadi pulau kecil pribadi milik mereka. Sepi.

"Miku!"

Walau lelah berlari, Kaitmao tetap memaksa untuk berlari kepadanya. Wajah Miku tidak terlalu ekspresif waktu itu. Ia menatap Kaito datar.

"Aku telah mencoba dan berusaha."

Mulut Kaito langsung terbungkam, kalimat itu menjadikan lidahnya kaku.

"Tapi berulang kali gagal, dan tetap mengecewakan mereka." Miku tersenyum, senyum pasrah.

"Sepertinya salah."

Kaito benar-benar tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Padahal banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diteriakkannya. Namun semuanya terperangkap. Terperangkap berkat segala hal yang Miku katakan.

"Tapi kali ini aku akan bernyanyi. Bernyanyi untukmu."

Gadis itu berdiri dari ayunan. Matanya memejam. Meditasi sebentar dan ia mulai bernyanyi. _Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo_, Walaupun Laguku Tak Berbentuk. Sama seperti maksud lagunya, ia bernyanyi bebas, tanpa tersusun, tanpa ada beban. Dan memang, seluruh lirik itu murni isi hatinya. Semua emosinya meluber dalam lagu itu. Rintih, sakit, lelah, penat, dingin, manis, dan cinta. Lagu itu sangat sempurna. Sepadan untuk sosok yang berarti seperti Kaito. Ia penyemangat. Ialah gairahnya.

Gairah yang sebenarnya adalah Kaito. Ia mampu menyanyi seindah itu karena Kaito.

"Gairahku untuk menyanyi adalah cinta. Cinta itu adalah kamu."

Miku tersenyum, menyayat.

Bahkan menyayat dirinya sendiri. Senyumnya memaksa bertahan ketika bekas-bekas sayatan itu melayang. Kemudian menghilang bagai termakan angin. Mata Kaito membelalak. Sama seperti cerita di lagu tadi, air matanya mulai menetes dan jatuh melintasi pipi. Cukup mustahil bagi seorang Kaito menangis di depan gadis. Ia enggan menahannya karena apa yang dilihatnya lebih mustahil. Miku mulai berubah menjadi serpihan.

"Mi—miku? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Semuanya kecewa padaku, dan mereka semua berniat untuk menghapusku."

"Kau... dihapus?"

"Bahkan dari dunia ini."

Kaito tercekat. Serpihan-serpihan yang melayang itu bukan sebuah gurauan. Ia benar-benar dihapus semuanya.

"MIKUUUU!"

Kaito mendekapnya, "Jangan pergi Miku! Jangan..."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang mustahil, sayang..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu!"

Miku tersennyum, menahan sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya kepada lelaki kesayangannya itu. Bibirnya mengecup kening Kaito dengan kesungguhan. Setelah itu, ia menatap lekat sepasang iris biru yang sedang banjir air mata. Tiap celah detik sangat berarti dan khidmat. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari gerakan lambat. Miku tersenyum kembali. Senyum perpisahan. Dan setelah itu, ia memberikan ciuman perpisahan. Ciuman hangat dengan bibir yang keduanya merapat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, serpihan terakhir seorang diva terseret oleh angin lembut.

_Selamat tinggal_.

Lelaki itu tidak berteriak atau meluapkan emosi kesedihannya dengan membabi buta. Ia hanya tercenung menatap ke bawah begitu kata-kata selamat tinggal itu terdengar di dalam hatinya. Kemudian ia bergumam dalam hati.

_Aku menunggumu kembali, duduk di atas atap sambil memandangi bintang yang berserakan di langit._

_Aku menunggu._

* * *

**FIN**

Author's Note

Halo, disini Rei. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua. _Well-_ saya sendiri sebenarnya sudah bisa dihitung dalam hitungan tahun di dunia fanfiksi. Tetapi saya menghilang untuk sebuah metamorfosis. Bukan metamorfosis sempurna sih.

Dan inilah fanfiksi saya. Masih tentang romantisme, tidak menggebu namun tetap terjaga kehangatannya. Bukankah itu yang semua orang cari?

Satu catatan; semua ini murni Rei yang membuat. Saya bukannya punya kepribadian ganda. Inilah Rei.

Terima kasih untuk membaca, menikmati, dan menyelam di cerita ini.


End file.
